Different Life
by wolflover43
Summary: Percy Jackson's mother and Gabe were killed when he was young. He runs away from home at the age of five and lives on his own. Later he meets Jason Grace, who is also a run away, and Nico DiAngelo. Together they team up and try to survive, but when the gods find them and send them to camp, their knowledge about the world will be put to the test. Rated T
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

Percy P.O.V

Okay so let's start with introductions. My name is Percy Jackson, Son of Pluto and I am six years old right now. As of now I am 4'11", have a scar that goes from my eyebrow to a few inches above my lip, black eyes, and black hair that has grown to my eyebrows, which I hate. Anyway I have been on the streets since I was five. I don't have any family anymore because some monster killed my mother. It had one eye and was incredibly tall. Now that introductions are over let's get back to life now. I'm walking silently around the streets looking for any weapons I could use for defense. The streets are deserted and no one is around. Well not exactly I see another young boy walking around the streets. I'm tempted to go up to befriend him, but all the time on the streets, I've learned not to do that.

A few minutes later the boy is still standing where he was before, but he sees me now. He walks up to me and I raise my fists in defense. I may not know how to fight well, but it will still help. He starts to get closer and I notice he has blond hair and electric blue eyes. "I don't mean any harm," he pleads. "I just need a friend and you look to be about the same age as me. I'm Jason Grace and you are?"

"Percy Jackson," I say carefully, not really trusting him yet. "We both seem to need help, so let's make a pact. We can team up and help one another. But we have to promise to never abandon each other. Please, we could survive better," Jason says trying to convince me. "Okay sure, but no betrayal," I say. He nods and says "Oh I'm a Son of Jupiter, by the way."

"Son of Pluto," I respond. "Okay so follow me and I can show you my camp," he says walking away. I shrug and follow him.

Line Break

I get to his camp and it looks really good for a camp that had to be made quickly. "I know it's not much, but it's the best I can do," he apologizes. He sits on the ground next to a fire. "Do you have any supplies," he asks. I nod my head and take the pack I was carrying off my shoulders. I open it up and take out a flashlight, a few extra batteries, about a hundred dollars in mortal cash, drachmas, water, food, and a knife that was mortal steel, that I found out the hard way, that it has not effect on monsters.

"Cool," he says. "What have you got," I ask. He pulls his pack off his shoulders and takes out the contents. He has the same as me, so we should be okay for now. "Okay we should get to bed, I can have skeletons guard us for the night," I say. "Okay," he says yawning. I put my hand to the ground and summon five skeletons. "Guard us," I say. The salute me and stand at the ready.

The Next Day

I wake up and see my skeletons in front of me. "Dismissed," I say. They nod and go back to the underworld. I look over and see that Jason is still sleeping. I start to sit up, but I feel something tap me. I look over at my side and see a gold sword next to me, lit with fire, and shadows encasing the hilt. I grab it and it turns into a black wristband with gold spots. "Jason wake up," I say. He yawns and stretches. His hand hits the hilt of a sword. "What's this," he asks looking at it. I notice that it is also a gold sword, but this time it crackles with electricity, and is lit with fire. "A weapon I guess," I say.

He leans over and picks it up, when he does it turns into a golden coin. "We should name them," he says. "Yeah I'll call mine strength," I say. "Ivlivis," Jason says. "Come on, we can't stay here any longer," I say to Jason. He nods and packs his stuff and I pack mine. "Oh Percy, did you get a weapon?"

"Yeah a sword that turns into a wristband," I say. "Cool," Jason says. "Where are we going now Percy?" I shrug my shoulders and say "We can try to head to Las Vegas." He nods and we begin a long journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

Percy's P.O.V

Jason and I have walked, taken buses, and trains for about two months now. Maybe it was a bad idea to go to Las Vegas, but I felt a pull to go there. "Percy do you know where you know where we are," Jason asks. "Uh not exactly. Maybe somewhere in Nevada," I respond. I learned to trust Jason more now that we are better friends. I hear some commotion coming from the left, a few miles from here. "Jason do you hear that?" His head perks up and he listens carefully. "Yeah I do! Come on Perce! Let's check it out," Jason shouts excitedly. I roll my eyes at him, but follow anyway.

Line Break

We finally get to where all the noise was and I look up and see a sign. It takes a while, but I manage to make it out. "Hey Jason, guess what," I say. "What?"

"We're finally in Las Vegas. Come on follow me I think I know where we can go." He nods and runs after me. We walk for a few more miles, which is tiring, but we manage to get to a place called the 'Lotus Hotel and Casino.'

"Let's go inside. Maybe we can get some food or something," I say to Jason. He nods and we carefully walk inside. "Hey! How are you guys doing," someone shouts. I look for where the voice is coming from and see a man in a blue polo shirt and khaki shorts. "Hey my names Josh and I am a manager for this Hotel. Do you guys want a room? It's free," he says. "What's the catch," I ask coldly. It doesn't affect him. "No catch! You just need to have fun. Take these cash cards and try out some games. If you don't like it then you can leave," he says cheerily. I cautiously take one of the cash cards and so does Jason. "Great! Have fun! Oh and try one of these Lotus Flowers," he says taking two flowers off of a tray.

I take one from him and eat it suspiciously. All of the sudden I feel more relaxed and upbeat. "So what do you guys think? You going to rent a room," he asks. Jason and I share a look and nod eagerly. He flashes us a warm smile and says "Follow me!"

Line Break

We get onto a silver elevator and I see about a hundred buttons on it. "Okay so you guys will be living on the twentieth floor. The game room and restaurants are on the fiftieth floor and above." Josh says pushing the button. As soon as the door close we shoot up and arrive at the floor immediately. "Here is you room," Josh says, still enthusiastic. He opens the door and it reveals a large room, with two beds, a mini fridge, a large bathroom, a large TV, and a terrace. He hands us the room key and says "Everything is free, even the food in the mini fridge. Here are some activities and restaurants that are located in the Hotel. Just use your gold cash cards for everything, even the games. Have a great stay!"

Jason and I immediately collapse onto the beds, tired from all the walking and lack of sleep.

A Few Hours Later (A day in real time)

I wake up a little while later and see that I am curled up on a warm bed. I smile, but quickly brush it off. 'How did I even get here,' I think to myself. I hurry up out of bed and rush to where Jason is to wake him up, when I spot a flower. I don't know it I should eat it, but hunger eventually wins out. I pick it up and eat it. I can feel my mind become foggy, but I don't think anything of it.

"Jason wake up," I shout throwing a pillow at his face. "What was that for Perce," he asks annoyed. I roll my eyes at him. "Where are we," he asks taking in his surroundings. "Who cares!? We've got food and warmth. Here try a flower!" He carefully takes it and takes a bite. As soon as he does he visibly relaxes. "Come on how about we go to the game floor," he says relaxed and excited. I nod my head and pick up the golden cash card. We run to the elevator and see two other people in it. "Hey! My names Jason! What's yours?"

"I'm Bianca and this is my brother Nico," the girl says. "Nice to meet you! This is my friend Percy by the way," Jason says. "Where are you guys going," I say a little calmer than Jason, but still really hyper. "To the game room," the boy says eagerly. "Really!? We are too! Maybe we can play a game together," Jason shouts eagerly. Bianca nods her head.

An Hour Later (Two days real time)

"This is so fun," I shout excitedly. Jason nods his head in agreement and continues with his game. "Lotus flower," a waitress asks from behind me. Jason and nod and we each take one. Just as I am about to take a bite a voice rings out in my head. "No Perseus. Do not eat the flower. It keeps you trapped here. Wake up and continue on, but first go and get the two children, Bianca and Nico, and escape with you friend Jason Grace," the mysterious voice says. I don't know why, but I decide to listen to it. "Come on I want to talk to our new friends," I say to Jason, acting dazed. He looks over at his game, but nods anyway.

We walk over to the elevator and go to Nico and Bianca's room. I press the twenty first button and we shoot up. The doors open and Jason and I walk out. I go over to Nico and Bianca's room, and knock. Bianca opens the door, but she looks awake compared to Jason. "Come on we have to go. Now," I whisper. "Wait. Why," she asks. I sigh and say "Look you may not believe this, but the gods are real. You and Nico are Children of Hades. So if you want your brother to stay safe we have to go."

"How do I know I can trust you?"

"Because I am one too, just like you and so is Jason. I can prove it too," I say holding out my hand. All of the sudden a ghost rises and falls. "See? Now please come with me and we can escape," I beg. Bianca shakily nods her head and says "Nico take what you need. We are leaving. Don not protest."

She closes the door and I turn to Jason. "Wake up," I shout in his face. He blinks in surprise and says "Percy where are we?"

"Jason we are in the Lotus Hotel and Casino and we have to leave now. We are just waiting for Nico and Bianca," I fill in. He nods and grabs his coin from his pocket. Bianca opens the door and I see Nico swing a pack over his shoulder. "Okay let's move," I say. We run to the elevator and hit the lobby button. As soon as we get off the elevator, workers surround us. "Leaving so soon," one asks harshly. I shake my head and try to look dazed. "No not at all, just walking around," I say. "Then what's with the pack?"

"Uh," I begin, but I stop and hit him with my bag. "Run," I shout. We sprint for the door, but the workers block us. I turn around and see more workers coming. "You guys go on ahead. I'll catch up," Bianca says bravely. "No Bianca! You can't hold them off! Not by yourself," I say trying to convince her. "No, just keep my brother safe and run," she says. She doesn't give me a chance to respond. She charges at them and all of the sudden, they turn into monsters. "Come on we have to go," I say drawing my sword. "No! What about my sister!? Bianca," Nico shouts. "Look she was my sister too. But I made a promise to get you out of here and I'm going to keep it," I say pulling him along. The monsters in front of the door stand at the ready. From behind me I hear a whirling sound and see a glint. Jason drew his sword and when the monsters charges, he swings it at the monster's head. It turns into golden dust. Another comes forward and I stab it in the stomach turning into golden dust. "Come on! Run," I shout, dragging Nico along.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson**

**AN: Oh by the way Nico is a year younger than Percy in this.**

Percy's P.O.V

Nico has been giving me and Jason the cold shoulder all day. "Nico, look I's sorry about you sister, but she died a hero. She had given her life so you could live," I say. "You don't understand! She is my sister! My best friend," Nico says with tears streaming down his face. I sigh inwardly and think 'Maybe I should try to summon her. She was probably put in Elysium.'

"Nico what were Bianca's favorite soda and chips," I ask with a sigh. He scowls at me and says "Why should I tell you? You let her die."

"I know, but I think I might be able to summon her from the dead, so you can talk to her," I say. "Fine, but I'm not telling you the stuff she liked. I'll get it myself," he growls. He stands up and walks away without letting me say a word. He comes back a few minutes later with soda and chips in hand. "Here. Now summon my sister," he demands. I nod my head and grab the chips and soda. I go over to a hole and pour the stuff in. I start to chant and a few minutes later Bianca appears. "Bianca," Nico shouts. "Hello Nico," she says. "Why'd you leave? Why did you leave me here alone," he asks, angry and upset. "I wanted you to live. I wanted you to be safe and grow up. Percy tried to stop me, but I didn't listen. Just do me one last favor Nico," she says. "Anything," he says. "Trust Percy. He and Jason are your brothers now. They will be your family. They can protect you. You have to stay with them," she responds. "But," he begins, but Bianca interrupts him. "Please Nico. It's one last thing you could do for me," she begs. "Fine. But only for you Bianca," he responds. "Thank you. I love you Nico."

"I love you too Bianca. Goodbye," he responds. She begins to fade away and Nico watches the whole time. As soon as she leaves, tears begin to flow freely. I go over to comfort him and for once he gladly accepts. "I'm sorry I couldn't save her. I tried. I really did Nico," I say, showing my softer side for once. People say I act mature for my age and that's because I have too, what with being on the streets and all. "I'm sorry Percy. Thank you for summoning my sister. I just wanted to talk to her one last time," he says. I nod and say "It's okay. I understand." It takes an hour, but he eventually falls asleep. "That was crazy," Jason whispers. "I know, but you better get used to it now that we have another child of the Big three."

"What now Perce," Jason asks. "We have to get moving. I'll get three bus tickets and we can start to head to Colorado or something." Jason nods his head and I leave to get the bus tickets. As I walk back I run into someone. "Sorry," I say helping her up. "That's okay," she says. "Are you a demigod," I ask before I can even think. Her eyes narrow and she says "What's it to you? You could be a monster that wants to kill me."

"If I was a monster I would've done it already," I respond. She nods her head and says "True."

"My friend and brother are going to Colorado. Do you want to tag along," I ask. "Sure," she responds. I smile, surprisingly, and say "I'll go get another ticket. Can you stay here?" She nods and I sprint to the bus station and back. I get back and see that she is still there. "Here," I say handing it to her. "Thanks. I'm Piper. Daughter of Aphrodite," she says. "Nice to meet you Piper. I'm Percy. Son of Hades," I respond sticking out my hand. She takes it and I can feel a shock pass through my body.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson **

Percy's P.O.V

Ten Year Time Skip (Yeah I know a lot, but it fits in)

I'm sixteen now and stand at 6', a lot taller than before, and still have the same messy black hair. Nothing new, except that I am falling deeper and deeper in love with Piper McClean. "Hey Percy," Jason says coming up to me. "Hey Jason, what's up," I ask. "Nothing much. When are you going to ask Piper on a date?"

"Uh, what are you talking about? I don't like her like that," I lie. He laughs and says "Come on Perce, you've been my best friend since we were six and you don't think I know when you are lying?" I blush and say "Okay fine I do like Piper, but I can't tell her. I'm too scared."

"Okay you don't have to ask her. Hey Piper can you come here for a second? Percy needs to talk to you," Jason shouts. I send him a murderous look, but he just shrugs it off. "I thought you said I didn't have to ask her."

"Yeah, but I think you should man up and ask her out," Jason says. "Yeah Jason." Piper says interrupting us. "Perce here needs to tell you something," Jason responds. She looks at me expectantly. "I was, uh, wondering, if you, uh, wanted to, uh, go on a date with me later," I say stumbling over every word. She blushes and says "I'd love to." I sigh in relief. "Okay so eight o'clock. Meet me here," I ask looking at my black watch that I got using the golden cash card from the Lotus Hotel and Casino ten years ago. "Okay Perce," she says kind of calm. She rushes over to Hazel, my sister Nico brought back from the dead. I sigh and walk to a store. Might as well as buy something nice for the date. "Hey Jason just told me you asked out Piper. I'm guessing you are going to buy something for the date," Nico says behind me. "Yeah I am. You want to come with me," I ask. He groans, but says "Okay, but only because it is your first date with Piper."

Time Skip

I settle on buying a black t-shirt, black leather jacket, dark pants, and some combat boots. Nico had begged me to get him something too so I let him pick out what he wanted. He decided to get a skull t-shirt, a skull necklace and ripped black jeans. We walk up to the cashier and she says "Are you two brothers because you look a lot alike?" We nod in unison and put our items in front of her. She looks surprised and says "Are you sure you can afford all this?" I nod again and she just shrugs and rings up the items. "That will be $201.13." I hand her my card and she swipes it. When she sees the result her eyebrows jump in surprise and says "Just sign there." I take the pen and sign my name as best as I can, since I only have a kindergarten education. "Thank you come again," she calls after us.

Nico and I walk back to the abandoned warehouse our small family made home. We get inside and go to the room Jason, Nico, and I share. It may be a big warehouse, but we need a place to relax, eat, cook food, and practice our sword skills. I quickly get changed and look at my watch. It reads 7:30. I shrug and walk outside to get Piper a present.

I decided on a necklace that has a dagger at the end. I know it doesn't seem expensive, but it was since I got it from a demigod that said it changes into a dagger when she wills it to. I take another look at my watch and see that it says 7:40. I roll my eyes and start to pace because of my ADHD. It feels like forever, but she eventually comes down in a beautiful blue dress. "Hey Piper," I say. She smiles and says "Hey Perce."

"Here I got you something." She gives me a look and says "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Yeah I know, but I wanted to. Here take it." She scowls, but accepts it anyway. She sees the necklace and gasps. "Percy it's beautiful," she whispers. I send her a one of my rare smiles and say "When you want it to, it turns into a dagger. Here I'll put it around your neck." She smiles at me. "Ready to go?" She nods and we head out. I cover her eyes and se says "Percy where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," I whisper. I take her to a nice restaurant called 'The Big Three.' **(AN: I know not a real restaurant, but I didn't want to use any real NYC restaurants, so I decided to create one.) **We get there a few minutes later and I say "Okay you can open your eyes now."


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson  
AN: Okay so to answer PercyJackotheChicken's question about why Jason told Percy his godly parent well he was young and knew he could trust Percy. Also how Percy knew that Bianca and Nico were Children of Hades that will be explained in this chapter. Finally about why Romans and Greeks had met. They are on the streets and they don't have to listen to the Ancient Laws because they don't know them.**

Percy's P.O.V

I walk Piper into the ironically named restaurant, 'The Big Three.' It's ironic because Pluto is one of The Big Three. I know it's wrong to, but I can't help hating him. He's never around. Maybe once or twice when I was young, but after I turned seven I never heard from him. The first time I ever heard from him was in my thoughts.

_Flashback_

_I walk the streets of California nervously. As a five year old kid and walking around alone is scary. I feel like someone or something is going to come and kill me. "Relax Perseus, the shadows are your friends," a mysterious voice says in my head. "Who are you," I think. "I'm your father Pluto and I promise that you will be safe, just stay in the shadows," my apparent father said. "Wait what," I begin, but I can feel that he is no longer there. I huff, but decided to follow his directions and when I do I feel much safer. _

_Flashback End_

"Percy are you okay," Piper asks. "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm good," I reply. She nods, but still looks concerned. I clear my throat awkwardly and say "So what would you like?"

"Uh, I don't know yet. What are you going to have," she asks. I shrug and pick up the menu. "I actually might have the steak and what do you want," I ask. She smiles and says "I don't know yet."

"Hello. My name is Jack and I will be your server. What can I get you to drink," he asks. "I'll just have water," Piper responds. "Make that two," I add. He nods and walks away. "So did you did decide," I ask. "Yeah, I'll have the pasta." Jack comes back a few minutes later and puts our water in front of us. "Have you decided what you wanted?"

"Yeah I'll have the steak," I say. He nods and writes it down. He looks over at Piper and she says "I'll have the pasta." He nods and walks away. As soon as he leaves Piper turns to me and says "So I know this is personal, but how long have you had a crush on me?" I would normally get mad at someone for asking a question like that, but since it is Piper I just end up blushing like a fool. "Uh, well. Uh, the first time I met you," I reply awkwardly. She smiles and blushes. "What," I ask. "Nothing."

"Come on Pipes. You can tell me," I say flashing her a rare, goofy grin. Jason says I only smile a lot when I'm with Piper, which is true. "Well, I uh, thought I was the only one who felt that way," she responds. I give a small chuckle, which surprises her. "Did you just chuckle," she teases. I smile again and notice she wore makeup. "Did you wear makeup," I joke back. She blushes and nods. "Oh! I just remembered I got you something too," she says. "You didn't have to do that Piper. You letting me take you out to dinner is gift enough." She blushes heavily and says "Thanks for that Perce, but I wanted to get you something. Here." She hands me a black box. "Open it."

"Uh, okay," I respond. I slowly open it and see a pendant necklace that has a wolf on one side and on the other it says 'Strength'. "Thanks Piper. I really like it," I say. She smiles and says "Put it on." I take it out of its box and put it on. "Here is your food. Enjoy," Jack says. "Thanks," Piper says and we begin to eat.

Time Skip

"That meal was great Percy. Thank you," Piper says. "You're welcome Piper," I respond. All of the sudden Piper shivers and I look over. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just cold is all," she responds. When she says that I immediately take off my jacket and put it on her shoulders. "Thanks Perce." I nod and we head back to our home.

Time Skip

We get back to the warehouse and Piper hands me back my jacket. "Thank you, again, for the wonderful date. I'll see you tomorrow," Piper says. "See you tomorrow Piper." I sigh and walk back to my room. I get in there and sit down on the bottom bunk. "So Perce. How'd the date go," Jason asks from the bunk across from me. "Yeah Perce. How'd it go," Nico says from above me. "It was really good."

"Yeah I bet," Jason says. "So Jason wasn't there something you wanted to tell Perce," Nico questions, smirking. He blushes and says "I may or may not like Hazel."

"If you ever ask her out and break her heart I will be sure you get into the Fields of Punishment," I threaten. "Wait so I can date her?" I nod and he smiles. "Great!" Jason rushes out of the room and into Piper's and Hazel's. "So Perce I've been meaning to ask you something. How did you know I was a Child of Hades," Nico asks. "Well I knew because of your aura. It was kind of like death," I respond. "Oh, but you don't see, like a Child of Hades. You seem more battle ready. You know how you Hazel and Jason all fight as a team, while me and Piper fight by ourselves?" I nod my head. "Why is that?"

"Okay so you know about the Greek gods, but they have another form and that is Roman. Romans are more mature and battle ready. They don't show mercy to the weak. That's what Jason, Hazel and I are. We are Roman demigods," I say. "Oh, well that explains a lot."

Jason stumbles in suddenly and says "I scared your sister and she punched me, so I never got to tell her that I wanted to go on a date with her." Nico and I share a look and laugh, surprisingly. "What?"

"Nothing it's just that you scared our sister and she punched you," I say. He scowls and says "Yeah I know, I'll just ask her later."

The Next Day

Nico, Jason and I are all just waking up when we suddenly appear in our living room. "What happened," I ask no one in particular. "I-I don't know," Jason responds. All of the sudden I see Piper and Hazel appear. "Hazel what happened," I hear Piper ask. "I don't know," Hazel responds.

"I'm sorry to bring you here like this, but it is time for you to go to camp. All of you," A voice says. We all immediately draw our weapons. (Hazel got it from Pluto, the same way as Percy) "Who are you," I say into nothingness. "I am Hermes. God of travel, thievery, and all that other cool stuff," he says. "Wait you're a god? Why should we help you," Nico asks angrily. "Yeah! Our parents left us to fend for ourselves. Most of us here have been on the road since we were five and never got any help," I shout. "Look they wanted to help. They just couldn't because of the Ancient Laws," he tries to explain. "So what? They are our parents and they barely gave us any help," Jason retorts. I hear him sigh and see a magical shimmering. All of the sudden we are in a camp filled with sun and laughing teenagers. I look around for Hermes, but don't see anybody around us. "This is a camp for demigods. You will stay here and train to fight a new rising evil," a voice says in my head. I huff angrily.

"Ah, you must be the new campers follow me to the big house," some half-man, half-horse thing says. I frown and make no move. "You can trust me," he says. "How do we know we can trust you," Jason growls. "I am Chiron, trainer of Heroes. I promise you can trust me."

"Yeah right. We've been told that before," I growl. "Hey! You can't talk to Chiron like that," a blond haired girl shouts. "It is fine Annabeth. They are new and do not know what is happening," Chiron says. "No I should teach this kid a lesson," the girl, Annabeth, says. She stalks up to me, but I am not the least bit intimidated. I stand about three inches, maybe more, taller than her. "Who do you think you are talking to Chiron like that," she growls. I stay silent and just glare at her. "Well?"

"I don't see why you have to know," I say in a low voice. "I have a right. And you have no right to talk to me like that. You have no idea what I have seen and been through," she growls. I scowl and say "You don't know what my life was, so you can't just go around making accusations."


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey guys This won't be an actual chapter, sorry. I haven't been updating because I have had writers block. I'm going to rewrite this story , but I am going to let you choose Percy'a parentage. **

**A. Jupiter**

**B. Pluto**

**C. Neptune**

**just comment below and a poll will also be put up on my authors page.**

**the new story should be up sometime this week. **

Here is the summary for the story

Percy Jackson has run away from home after his mother and Gabe were killed by mysterious creatures. Along the way he discovers things he never knew existed. He meets family, friends, and maybe even a lover? When the gods do discover their existence, their knowledge of the world will be put to the test.


End file.
